Withering Flowers
by MellowedSeeker
Summary: Will always thought she would feel the same but what if she didn't?


**Author's note: My first Harvest Moon fanfic here. It's based on Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. It was inspired by the fact that I couldn't decide between marriage to Will or Vaughn. Will's at Red Heart and I'm still after Vaughn. R and R is appreciated!**

**_Candied flowers and winter sparkles_**

It was winter once again. The third year since he had fallen prey to her sapphire eyes and straw-colored hair. He watched from a distance as she frolicked in the winter wonderland, making snow angels in the heavy snow that had fallen the day before. The pale color of snow brought out the blueness of her eyes. She was in her element out here. Will smiled dreamily at the sight. Of all his travels, he had yet to set his eyes upon a maiden so fair as Chelsea.

He remembered the fragrance of the array of flowers she had brought him over the years. The Toy Flowers and Moondrop Flowers of Spring, imprinting the cheerfulness of her being forever in his memory. The Pinkcat Flowers of Summer colored his sunsets a distinct pink for the rest of the season. The Blue Magic Flowers of Fall carved her sapphire eyes into the depths of his mind, dreaming of the day he would receive the gift of a feather the color of her eyes as well.

He recalled how glorious it felt to have her by his side during the different festivals. The summer fireworks tinted her face a variety of colors, like a painting of Andy Warhol's. On Winter Harmony Day, Chelsea appeared with black streaks running down her face and overalls, smiling brightly with a chocolate cake in hand. When questioned on her shabby dressing, she would chuckle in embarrassment, adding that she had burnt up the first few batches of chocolate cakes again. No other girl he had dated was like her. So genuine, unafraid to just be herself, even if people found it hard to accept.

She was his raison d'etre. He was sure of it. At least then.

**_Summer rain in forgotten ditches_**

It was pouring again. It had been raining all week, definitely rare for summer. He wondered how her crops were doing and if she had remembered to leave her animals in the barn. The raindrops hit his window in a rhythmic motion. It had been ages since he had seen her. He wondered if she would forget his birthday again this fall. He wondered if he should try making the first move.

Then, he heard the knock on his door. Holding his breath, he stood up to open it. Standing in the doorway was someone he least expected, Lily. "Were you expecting someone else, Will?" Lily asked, upon seeing the bewildered look on his face. "No, not really. Please, come in," he replied, trying to hide his chagrin behind a tight smile. Lily sat herself down in the antique chair in front of the coffee table.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Ah. I'll have none of that. Thank you. I came from Haila's. "

"Oh, alright. Do you need something, Lily? Is it about the business?"

"Actually, no. I think, I might have something you needed, Will."

"Oh?"

Will wondered if it had anything to do with the Firefly Flower he had seeked after. He had asked around to track down its existence two seasons ago, only to have Chelsea bring him one the day after he had requested for one. "The rabbits found it!" she had added, giving him the earnest smile he had grown to love. He adored that Firefly Flower and it's sweet fragrance. It had began to wilt of course but it had to do for now. He had forgotten to mention to Lily that Chelsea had found him one.

"Lily, if it's about that flower. You don't have to worry-"

"Will, it's not about the flower. You should know me well enough. Even if I found the flower, I would sell it for gold."

"Then, what is it?"

Lily looked tensed, the vein on the forehead was now protruding and pulsating. Will decided that it was wise not to mention it to her. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Lily gazed at Will with a look of extreme pity.

"Will. It's hard for me to say this but… Chelsea is dating Vaughn."

"Vaughn? Is this some kind of joke, Lily? I mean, Chelsea hasn't been here for weeks but she isn't the kind of girl who would dump me without me knowing and all. If this is due to some kind of jealousy-"

"Will, listen to me. You were wrong about her. I saw her at Haila's, with Vaughn. They were so intimate, I thought I could just puke watching their public display of affection. I'm telling you this as a friend, Will. I really don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Lily, I'm already hurt…"

Will collapsed onto the ground, horrified and shaking in despair.

"Is that all you can do?"

"What?"

"Never mind… I think I'll leave you here to think for a bit."

And Lily left the poet, shutting the door behind her gracefully. She leaned against the shut door and whispered the words she had left unsaid, "I've always loved you more than she did, Will. I always will… You deserve so much more. Maybe one day, I'll bare my heart to you… Maybe, someday…"

**Author's note: It ends on a note of hope. But I still can't decide between Vaughn and Will. I can't believe myself!**


End file.
